


Mad as a Hatter with Stiles Crossover ships~

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cafes, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Ranges from Explicit to Innocent and vice versa, Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, ten one-shots. All ten will involve Stiles from Teen wolf since he's my favorite. The other half of the pairing and fandom will be pulled out of a hat. Tags and summery will be updated with each edition.<br/>First draw of the hat(I sorta giggled at the irony?)<br/>1) The Hunger Games (Stiles/Gale)<br/>2) Harry Potter (Stiles/Teddy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Wolf & The Hunger Games(Stiles/Gale)

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles asked Madge. 

The girl nodded and looked grim as she relayed the information to Stiles. Since Katniss and Peeta winning the 74th Hunger Games there's been a shift. It's been slow and maybe not everyone was paying attention, but Stiles was. He always was. He knew he needed information from the inside and not just people from the Hub. Which was why he approached the mayor's daughter. Even if she doesn't fully understand what she sees and hears, Stiles asked of her to remember everything. 

The latest most noticeable thing was the lack of connection. If it was from just the new Peace Keepers, that would be one thing, but there has been no connection from or to the mayor either. Stiles has also been keeping his ears open in the shiftiest of streets and sellers and all he's hearing is not good. 

"What does it mean?" The blond asked him and the worry and fear were as clear as day. 

"It means...be ready. For a moment's notice." 

They talked about it before. And before it was mere 'what ifs' plans. Silly in a lot of ways, but as days passed, the more serious the contemplation was. Her eyes widened at the realization before despite how you couldn't really trust anyone these days, she trusted Stiles. She nodded and made her plans, while Stiles headed off to work on the next part of his. 

* * *

 

"Stiles, you do realize that I cannot simply hoard supplies for something that may not happen!" Melissa cried after Stiles told her his plans. 

"But we know it is!" Stiles argued.

"We don't!" She argued back. 

"You were from one of the better districts, you know better than others how the government works. You've been keeping up with what's been going on since Everdeen and Malark won their game. The government is pissed and you know they're not going to take that sitting down!"

"What do you want me to do, Stiles? In reality, what do you want me to do?" She demanded.

"Think of Scott! Think of every year you held your breath so his name wouldn't be called, and the relief when you got another year with him...think of how all of that relief would be in vain if we stay unprepared and something happens. Mark my words, something will happen. Something _is_ happening, it just hasn't reached us!" 

Whatever _reason_ she was racking up to use against Stiles to calm him down ebbed away as he brought that up. It was a sensitive subject, for all parents. She looked at him before closing her eyes and sighing. "What do you want?"

"Prepare all the medical supplies you can manage in easily accessible places." Stiles told her.

"The Peace Keepers check every day. If they find a suspicious change, I'll be dead." She told him. 

"You're a crafty person, Melissa. You always found solutions for me and Scott while we were growing up and had basically nothing. Please..." He begged. 

"Fine...I'll figure something out. What are you planning with your father?" She asked, knowing John had to be involved somehow.

"Me, Scott, and some others are looking into securing some of the mining tunnels." Stiles replied with a grin. 

"Okay...I am now majorly worried."

"So long as you're not in denial, I can work with worry." Stiles sent her a wink before leaving. 

* * *

 

"How are we looking?" Gale asked as he approached Scott and Stiles who were overlooking a map. 

"We can't keep heading that way without first stabilizing the structure of the tunnels. It'll be too risky to keep going otherwise." Scott said with a frown.

 "It's risky working in the tunnels on any given day, these structures aren't ever really secure." Stiles muttered but then a look from Scott and he rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. Despite the horrible conditions we've got to work with, these escape tunnels _are_ even more unstable..."

"We may not have the luxury of stabilizing them properly." Gale said grimly.

That made both Stiles and Scott frown with deep concern. Stiles then asked, "Have you heard anything?"

"Very little. And that's what worries me. I think we need to speed things up." Gale said.

"That...won't be easy." Scott commented. 

"We're about to start a revolution. It's not supposed to be easy when we're the underdogs." Gale replied. 

Scott sighed before turning to Stiles. "You said you got mom to agree?"

"As much as she can, but even still....we may just barely get away with the clothes on our backs." Stiles commented. 

"You've packed away the go-bags I instructed, haven't you?" Gale asked them.

"Yes, they're secure but since the Peace Keepers fixed the fence, there's a ton of volts now separating us from our emergency supplies." Stiles commented. 

"I'm working on that...but for now, let's keep working and try to be faster." Gale said. 

The other two nodded then Scott said, "I'm going to go check up on the others, see how they're holding up and where they are in packing."

"Meets up at our house for dinner." Stiles told him and watched him go.

"What are you going to do now?" Gale asked Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. "I dunno. Study the map and see if there are specific points which need absolute attention and can be reinforced enough that the structure will hold...at least enough to let our people through."

"I'll help." Gale commented. Moments after they got settled, he pulled out a label-less bottle but Stiles knew what was in it.

"Where did that come from?" Stiles couldn't help but asked slightly amused.

"Haymitch's stash...don't tell him I stole it."

"I won't. If you share." Stiles replied with a smirk. 

* * *

 

He wasn't sure how he ended up here, but he wasn't complaining. For once in a long time his mind was quiet, and not in a bad way. Gale was naked and hard and leaning over Stiles, his hands caressing Stiles's body. His own cock was reacting to everything. The touches, the sight, the anticipation.  

Gale smiled down at him as his hands stopped at the top of Stiles's boxers. "Never thought this was how my night was going to end."

"That a good or bad thing?" 

"Good..." Gale murmured as he pulled Stiles's boxers down. His erection sprang up against his abdomen, and Gale licked his lips, "Most definitely good."

Stiles sat up and wrapped his arms around Gale's neck and they shared a sloppy kiss. He could taste the whiskey in Ga;e's mouth. Gale moaned as he groped Stiles's ass and rutted their groins together. Gale rested against the headboard while Stiles straddled his lap. He grabbed both of their dicks and began to stroke them together.

Stiles wasn't sure where Gale got the lube, but he a felt finger at his entrance that had him stiffen a bit. Gale kissed him deeply and Stiles continued to stroke their cocks, adding all that to being drunk, it made it bearable as Stiles was prepared.  

Time was a weird concept at the moment, so he wasn't sure how long Gale had been preparing him, but before he knew it was was sliding down on Gale's cock and began to ride him. Slowly at first, but as they got their bearings together, then faster...needier...desperately fast until they reached their climax.

* * *

 

Even after their home was _bombed_ , Stiles had a hard time believing it. 

Not everyone made it, despite how hard they tried to save everyone. He managed to get his father, Melissa, and Scott to safety along with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, and Gale's family. He found Lydia and Malia, Liam with Mason and Hayden, others too. But some didn't make it.

Stiles went with Gale to the ruins and found some bodies. Like those of Erica and Boyd...

Isaac was missing but there were do many bones and corpses that were just too indistinguishable that...he couldn't be sure. He eventually learned of Madge's fate and it brought him great sorrow. They had become friends along the way, _real_ friends. The hardest for Scott was Allison. Chris was still in shock and he wasn't sure what would be the outcome once he snapped out of it. 

He himself isn't fully sure how to act. 

"Stiles."

He turned around and was face to face with Gale. Licking his lips, it took him a moment even then to form words. "We didn't have much...it was a running joke in the Capitol I bet. The worst district who had barely anything." He took a moment to pause as his eyes scanned the remains of his home. "But we at least had District 12...we had _home_. Now what do we have?"

Gale pulled him into an embrace and replied with the only thing that held him together at the moment. "We have each other." 


	2. Teen Wolf & Harry Potter (Stiles/Teddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second draw of the hat is "Harry Potter"!   
> I've decided to ship Stiles with Teddy. And thanks to 'RP Generators' this is the prompt I'm going with
> 
> "Teddy is too nervous to approach Stiles , and only admires them from afar."

_"How are things at home?"_

"Alright. Pretty quiet."

_"You don't seem too happy about it."_

"It's not that I'm not happy...." Stiles defended himself but was pouting. Then he let out a sigh. "It's just that...I'm apprehensive. I can't expect life to remain like this. That suddenly all the evil this place attracts has taken a break because some of us are off at college or trips to find ourselves."

Lydia smiled empathetically at him through the laptop screen. _"You could have applied to college. Even community college to get some of the general classes out of the way before applying to a four year school."_

"I know...but I like being in the academy. It feels... _right_." 

_"How does your father feel about it?"_

"Well, if we hadn't faced Alphas, Darach's, Kanimas, Nogitsune's, Oni, and all the other crappy things in our lives he might have protested more. But...he takes his role as protector of Beacon Hills to another level. And he's proud that I'm helping and following his footsteps. Like any concerned parent he's worried for me, but he knows that my best chances are with me being properly prepared. That means physical training, gun training, having people on the force who I know I can trust and rely on. Knowing people in other departments of the law as well as more medical people....we're slowly building something and when Scott comes back to take a more proper and permanent claim as Alpha...I want to be there and help him as best as I can."

_"Spoken like a true and wise advisor. I have to go. I'll call again later and my phone's on in case anything."_

"Bye Lyds."

_"I hate that name."_ She deadpanned. 

"I know."

She rolled her eyes. _"Later Solo."_

* * *

 

"You know if you keep starting at him he'll eventually feel your gaze." 

Teddy straightened up in his chair as he heard his godfather's voice. As Harry sat down in the chair next to him, Teddy lifted his books to cover his face and try to see if Stiles was looking this way. 

"Seriously? This doesn't scream... _obvious_ , to you?" Harry asked when he noticed the action after settling in.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Teddy hissed out in a whisper. 

"Well you weren't at the flat and weren't picking up your mobile, so I thought I'd try your work space since there's very little places other than here and there that you venture off to." Harry replied and then glanced over at Stiles's table. He seemed to be watching a video, and not wanting to disrupt other customers of the cafe, had his headphones in. 

"It's my day off." Teddy said a little louder when he too noticed that Stiles wasn't paying attention. 

"And yet you're still at work." Harry countered with a smirk.

"You're out here in America trying to create alliances with werewolf packs for those of us like me and dad. It seemed like a logical thing, exciting even, to come with you and find a summer job while living with you across the pond." Teddy takes a breath before looking over at Stiles then back at his godfather. "He's like you...all the stories I've heard at Hogwarts, of all the things you've done. It's not fair that I know how to talk to you but the moment I consider saying hi to him, I can't muster up a single word! I was working on making his coffee when we first met, something inside of me sparked when I locked eyes with him and...then I spilled his drink on the counter and on him...I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"You're a teenager. You're awkwardly embarrassing. It's the law of nature." 

When Teddy pouted, Harry grinned wider. 

"You're enjoying this _way_ too much!" 

"Maybe. But...I come with hopefully good news." 

"Oh?"

"Alpha Satomi's cooperation  has been hugely insightful. And the latest bit of offering made me think of something. There's a chance your crush over there can be a wizard."

" _What_?!"

Harry nodded, understanding Teddy's reaction. It was similar to his own.

"But I thought that if a magical ability was ignored and left unnurtured it just...disappears?"

"And that's where we come into different types of magic users. I'll have to speak with Hermione about this more but unlike us where magic shows itself early on and is tied heavily with our emotions...Stiles's magic could have bloomed later on. Satomi's rather confused. Stiles was once possessed yes, but there wasn't ever anything properly linking him to any other species other than human."

"Magic users are human." Teddy stated.

"Yes, but outside of a magical community, people don't see it like that. It's a very weird mind frame...or rather, different than what we're used to. Point is, Satomi will set up a meeting....if he agrees, we're having dinner together at the Ito residence on Friday." 

"What!? But that's...that's _TOMORROW_!" Teddy screeched and that got the rest of the cafe to look his way. Stiles included. Teddy blushed and was glad he was wearing his baseball cap otherwise he would have to explain how his hair went from it's normal blue to a bright red due to embarrassment. He grabbed his things and bolted outside.

Harry gathered his things at a calmer pace. Some were still looking at him with a questioning gaze and he shrugged. "Teenagers."

As he followed Teddy to their car, he couldn't help but think that dinner was going to be very amusing tomorrow. 

* * *

 

**_*New email from Brett Talbot*_ **

"Huh?" Stiles raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention back to his laptop. When he opened it he read the simple invitation. 

_'Alpha Satomi has a guest she'd like you to meet. Could be big help for future 'happenstances'. Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow?'_

Stiles shrugged before sending a quick reply asking for the time. 


End file.
